mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flurr
Flurr is a Frosticons Mixel. Description Flurr is the most “awake” Frosticon who never seems to be sleepy. This makes him the leader of the tribe by default. He is naturally curious and likes to explore the Frosticon lands always keeping an eye for trouble. This is ironic since Flurr often misses what is right in front of him… like a stalactite. Personality Unlike his other Frosticon brethren, Flurr is energetic, quick, and awake. While not the most expressive of Mixels, Flurr is still fairly cheerful. He has a natural curiosity streak that helps him spot Nixels from a distance, with the drawback that he often misses the obvious in front of him. Physical Appearance Flurr is mostly light blue in color. His face is dark blue with a light blue stripe towards the center. An eye rests on each side of it. His nostrils are light blue and very prominent. When he opens his mouth, he has two wide-space buck teeth that point downwards. He has a light grey neck that connects to a football-shaped body that is light blue on the back and dark blue on his belly. On his back are two bat-like wings. He has short but bowed grey legs with black feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a long grey tail with a light blue tip and two light blue spikes on it. Background Wrong Colors Flurr is first seen flying around in the Frozen Volcanoes, his homeland. He then hears Shuff and Volectro screaming, and flies off to them. Flurr then introduces himself, breathes a large ice slide, and he saves them along with Gobba (Gobba made a bobsled for them to ride in). Flurr then gets the cubit from Shuff, mixes with Gobba, and makes a fake Major Nixel. After the mix yells "ATTENNNN-TION!"'', ''he reverts back to himself and sneaks off with the other Mixels, figuring that statue will hold them off for a while. Snow Half-Pipe Flurr is seen with Kraw, Slumbo, Jawg, Krader, and Flain, snowboarding along with them. He mixes with Kraw while snowboarding to get back from where they started. Elevator Flurr is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up Special Flurr is seen with Flain, Krader, Teslo, Kraw, and Gobba going on a mission to save the Mixels and the Mix Festival from the Nixels by finding the rainbow cubit. He mixes with Teslo to zap the Nixels. Relationships Other Frosticons Flurr seems to get along with Slumbo, as they went snowboarding together. Infernites Flain is known to be friends with Flurr, as they went snowboarding together. Cragsters He's known to be friends with Krader, as they went snowboarding together. Electroids Flurr and the Electroids are neutral. Fang Gang Flurr and Jawg are known to be friends, as they went snowboarding together. He also has a good relationship with Gobba. Flexers He and Kraw are known to be friends, as they went snowboarding together. Set Information Flurr was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41511 and contains 46 pieces. In-Booklet code Flurr's in-booklet code is B1IZZA8D, which is Blizzard when decoded. Trivia * His name is a pun on the word "flurry". * Like Wizwuz and Burnard, he can breathe/blow something out of his mouth. * He is the leader of the Frosticons. **This is only because he is able to stay awake long enough. * He was the first Series 2 Mixel to appear in the shorts. * He and Lunk are the only Mixels to have necks in their Lego sets. * In Calling All Mixels, he, Mesmo, and Zorch are the only Mixels to have 2 mixes. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Frosticons. * In the shorts he has small spikes on the part of his tail closest to his body, but in his Lego set he lacks them. * Just like Lunk, he cries ice cubes when sad, however, he can actually freeze himself when he does this. * Being a Series 2 Mixel, he appeared in 4 out of 10 episodes so far (tied with Lunk and Chomly). His absences were Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. Gallery Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Frosticons Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Speed Category:Flying Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Non jointed tails Category:Shortest mixels Category:Sharp toes Category:Necked mixels Category:Two toes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Blue Category:Series two Category:Winged Mixels